


Perfect

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chocolate Alergy, Countries Using Human Names, Faked Innocence, Fan Club, FrUK, Frustration, High School AU, M/M, Passive Aggressiveness, Sabotage, Slow Burn, ameripan - Freeform, disbelief, gerita - Freeform, perfection, prucan, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Whoever said Lovino was the evil twin was wrong.Dead wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all ties into a headcanon I have where Italy is just so sweet and loving because he has to be so people like him. Also, I feel like he would be the evil twin.

Whoever said Lovino was the evil twin was wrong. _Dead wrong._ It was Feliciano. He was the evilest of evil. He was the spawn of Satan. He was everything wrong with this world. He was... a whole bunch more! Lovino supposed people only considered himself to be the evil twin because he had no patience and snapped at people a lot. But that was only because he had wasted all his grace and patience forgiving his brother for a being a huge jerk! 

Now, you have to understand that to outsiders (everyone excluding Lovino), it seemed like Feliciano was just an innocent and sweet person. And this was because Feliciano was a master of deception! He was able to come off as those things but in reality, under all those smiles and innocence, he only acted like a good person so people would believe that he was, in fact, a good person. Which he was not! 

Take now, for example, Feliciano was being all cute around Ludwig. Ludwig Beildschmidt. Straight A student, quarterback on the football team, loved by teachers. The perfect student. So you’d think he’d see through Feli’s deception, right? Right?! Wrong. He was wrapped around the Italian’s little finger. He was so head-over-heels in love with him that he couldn’t see that his friend was manipulating him. Manipulating him to buy him food! 

This may seem like nothing out of the ordinary, but was definitely out of the ordinary. When Feliciano got people to buy him food, which was more often than not, he went overboard. Which meant he got like twenty things and three drinks because he was able to eat a lot. He was always able to eat a lot, even since they were kids. Always stealing Lovino’s food and blaming it on the dog. Nobody ever believed Lovino. 

So anyway, Ludwig was in the process of buying him food. Lovino was a nice guy and wanted to warn the German about his twin’s plan, but he knew Ludwig would never listen to him. So he bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut. He could practically see the moths eating through Ludwig’s wallet as he paid the lunch ladies. They went and sat down at a table, the one they frequented, and began to eat. Lovino watched his brother act all adorable and cute but he could see right through him. It was all part of the act. Be the cute and nice guy, gain a bunch of friends, pretend you have things to do so it seems like you’re busy and popular, gain more friends, do all your schoolwork (A.K.A, steal Lovino’s homework while he’s sleeping so you can copy it), love everyone unconditionally. Those were all steps to be the perfect person. It was all for personal gain and it made Lovino want to rip his hair out. 

Lovino caught Feliciano throw a knowing smirk at him. A smirk! Oh, that good for nothing, cocky little devil. He knew what he was doing. He so knew! Lovino replied with his own glare then looked around the table to see if anyone else saw it. Nope. They were all absorbed in Feliciano’s perfectness. As always. Lovino stood up, ready to pick a fight with his younger brother. “Stop that, Feli! I know what you’re doing and you know too! You basic ho!” It was so sudden that Lovino hadn’t even realized what happened until his brother was standing up next to him and everyone in the cafeteria was staring.

Feliciano batted his perfect little eyelashes and brought a hand to ghost over his mouth. “Whatever do you mean, Fratello?” he asked, playing the epitome of innocence, “Are you sick? Do you need to go home? I can call grandpa if you need!” Playing the sick with worry brother now, huh? 

“Don’t play dumb-!” He was stopped by Antonio’s hand on his shoulder, a scolding look in his eyes. 

“Stop this foolishness, Lovi, you do this every week,” he scolded, making Lovino scowl at him.

“It isn’t your business, you jerk bastard!” he spat in retaliation, shrugging his hand off. Both twins sat down and Lovino could practically feel the triumph radiating off of Feliciano.

* * *

“You really need to stop making a fool of yourself at school,” Feliciano mentioned when they were walking home from school, “And picking a fight with _me_ really will get you nowhere. Plus, it makes you look like a huge douchebag when you do.” He giggled. “Of course, you are one so that would make sense.” Lovino opened his mouth to reply but his brother cut him off. “Anyway, _fratello_ , I’ve turned down another ten male and female students this week, how many have fallen in love with you?”

Oh, that bitch! He was mocking him! Lovino knew he shouldn’t let Feliciano get to him but he really couldn’t help it. You may be asking why Feliciano turned those people down, and there is an answer! It was because he had to keep up his being single so people would continue to love him. And the way he turned people down! _‘Oh, I truly am honoured! But, unfortunately, I must decline. You see, I don’t have time for a romance at the moment. I have to focus on my schoolwork so I can get into a good university once I graduate. Plus, I’m not sure I’d be able to treat you right. My mother isn’t well so I’m afraid I might take it out on you. But we can still be friends if you want!’_ So you see, he kept up his perfectness while making people feel sympathetic for him. They didn’t even have parents! They lived with their grandpa because their father left and their mother killed herself.

“None,” Lovino mumbled, shrugging. He should have just ignored him.

“What was that?”

“None! Okay? Are you happy?!” 

Feliciano sighed wistfully. “I wish I were like you; always grumpy and moody, hated by everyone and never eligible to be in a relationship.” He stopped walking. “Oh, wait. No, I don’t!” He skipped ahead the rest of the way, leaving Lovino to stare daggers into his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Feli has a fan club...

Okay, so what type of school has a Fanclub for one of the students? That’s right, this one did. Nearly half the school was in cahoots with each other, worshipping Feliciano. And Lovino only just found out. It was Antonio who had originally told him as they had a sleepover with each other. Lets go back to that time.

* * *

Lovino threw popcorn in Antonio’s hair when the Spaniard laughed at him for falling off the couch. They had been watching a horror movie marathon and there was a jump scare that had Lovino sprawled On the floor. Totally embarrassing! “Don’t laugh, you jerk bastard!” the little Italian protested, face red as he climbed back onto the couch. Antonio was his only friend and he hated it when his friend laughed at him.

The two were interrupted from their scuffle when Feliciano skipped in, carrying two cupcakes. Chocolate for Antonio and vanilla for Lovino. “I made cupcakes! Do you guys want any?” he asked sweetly, head cocked to the side for maximum cuteness. 

Lovino was immediately suspicious; what was he up to? He never made anything for Lovino ever. Of course, he could be offering something to him because if he didn’t it might seem rude in Antonio’s eyes. When Antonio accepted, Lovino decided that he should take it so Antonio wouldn’t scold him. He took the cupcake, his had no sprinkles for some suspicious reason. Probably Feli being passive aggressive, like always. Whatever. He took a bite. 

Disgusting! Absolutely disgusting! Lovino spit the food back into the wrapper, pretty much gagging. It was like his brother had dumped a cup of salt in the cupcake! “Lovi, are you alright?” Antonio asked, patting his friend on the back. 

“Th-That jerk put salt in mine!” he spluttered, pointing an accusing finger at his younger twin.

Feliciano gasped quietly, a hand flying up to his mouth. “Oh deary me! Looks like I accidentally mixed up the salt with the sugar! I’m terribly sorry, Fratello!” Lovino could tell that Feliciano was feigning surprise. And the terrible thing was that Antonio totally believed him.

“It was an honest mistake, Lovi,” Antonio said softly. As if he knew! How dare he take Feliciano’s side! 

“And how would you know that?” He was now pointing the finger at Antonio.

They ignored him.

“I really hope yours is okay, Tony,” Feliciano mentioned, brows furrowed in concern.

“Mine is fine, thanks Feli.”

Lovino was pissed! His brother was being a complete jerk while his only friend stood idly by, taking his brother’s side when it was so blatantly obvious that he did that on purpose. Now, you might be asking why he didn’t just take a chocolate cupcake since the vanilla ones were filled with salt. As everyone knew, Lovino was allergic to chocolate. This was all just part of Feliciano’s evil plan to destroy his life!

“Oh good!” Feliciano said, breathing out a totally fake sigh of relief. “I’ll leave you guys to it then.” He left and Antonio pressed play on their movie.

Lovino didn’t even know what he wanted to say to Antonio. He didn’t even have anything to say. He was just so mad! Antonio noticed this and paused the movie. “What’s wrong, Lovi?” he asked, turning on the couch to fully face his friend. 

The Italian shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. He knew Antonio would just scold him for accusing his brother of being completely and totally evil. “Nothing,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the unmoving TV and scowling at it. Stupid cupcakes and stupid little brothers. He honestly didn’t know why this was bothering him so much, he should stop being a whiny little baby. 

“‘Kay.” Antonio knew Lovino would talk about it when he was ready, so he left it at that and resumed the TV. 

The rest of the night was pretty comfortable, Feliciano went out with some friends, Antonio and Lovino stayed up until like three in the morning, then they hung out in separate beds, talking across the room to each other. “So did you know that your brother has a whole fan club dedicated to him?” Antonio asked in the dark, half-asleep.

Lovino was now totally awake. His brother had a fan club?! How come he didn’t know about this? His mind was going a mile a minute, jumping to many different conclusions. “Wait- he has a what?” He needed to get hearing aids. He was turning into a grandma! He’d die soon and he’d get grey hairs and he’d have to eat mashed foods! This was bad! He could hear his brother chanting “Grandma Lovino, Grandma Lovino!” He felt like he was gonna faint.

“A fan club. They’re actually pretty intense. I’d say that half the school is in this club.” Lovino could feel Antonio’s hesitance as he continued on talking about Feliciano. The Spaniard definitely knew he was stepping into dangerous territory, talking about Feliciano all willy nilly. 

“What do they do?” Lovino asked, glaring at nothing in particular. 

“They make sure no one hurts him, and punish those who do. Um, and I’m pretty sure they offer up animal sacrifices.” 

Okay, _animal sacrifices?_ Well, that makes sense, considering he is literally Satan. But that was so wrong since they didn’t know he was Satan. “I’m pretty sure that’s illegal...”

“Yeah, and pretty sure Feliciano knows about it all,” Antonio whispered back. 

“Wait, so how do you know about this?” Lovino asked, a suspicious tone to his voice. Only an insider would know such things. Or maybe the club leader? Was Antonio worshipping his little brother? His only friend betraying him. The nerve! What if Feliciano was forcing him to bow down and lick his boots? Feliciano was totally the type of guy to have a boot kink. 

“Gilbert... is sort of the Vice President of the club...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re wondering (one of my friends asked), this is not 2p!Italy or any variation of that, this is an exaggerated head canon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure, he was a little bit of a bitch. But it was for the greater good! The more people saw him as a good person, the better the world was as a whole. Feliciano knew his brother was aware of his true personality, but that was a mistake he made. But as long as he couldn't prove it, right? Not everyone was as perfect as he, so to at least project his personality onto other people was helping those in need. And if Lovino couldn't handle that, then too bad. And, as a warning to not get in his way and never reveal the secret, he had to make Lovino look bad and be a huge jerk to him. 

 

Being the most perfect person was tiring work. And it kept Feliciano from doing things he otherwise would have enjoyed. Like Ludwig. Feliciano really did like him, but to maintain his perfectness, he had to ignore these feelings. So when the German asked him out after school one day, he honestly didn't know what to say. He was torn between saying yes and maintaining perfection by staying single.  "It's fine if you don't want to, Feli. I just thought..." Ludwig trailed off then turned around and began walking away.

 

"No!" Feli blurted, hand reaching for his friend. What was he going to say?  _'Sorry I can't be in a relationship with you, Luddy. You just have to understand that I need to be perfect'?_ Or maybe his usual excuse he used on everyone? But... What if he accepted and went on a date with him? He could gain more perfection if he was dating one of the most popular guys in school. Of course, he was one of the popular guys too. Decisions, decisions. He thought about it for a moment. He  _did_ have a crush on him, so he'd be happy with him anyway. Yes, they'd be the perfect couple! They'd rule the school together! "I'd love to go out with you, Luddy!"

 

Ludwig sighed a breath of relief, smiling softly. He turned around to face Feliciano. "I'll pick you up at seven. How does Olive Garden sound?"

 

"Perfect!"

 

\---

 

_**Draw a Circle, That's the Earth** _

 

 **PerfectPasta:** I'm officially taken, guys! Ludwig finally got the courage to ask me out.

 

 **AwesomeKing:** If he gives u trouble ill beat him up 4 u

 

 **BeautyAndGrace:** Oh, that is simply marvelous! I knew you guys would make a cute couple~

 

 **Honda_Kiku:** I will draw fan art of the wedding.

 

 **Arthur:** Are you guys going on a date tonight?

 

 **YOUR*HERO:** DUDE THATS LIEK TOTS AMAZING I TOTALLY SHIP IT

 

 **PerfectPasta:** Yeah, tonight at seven. We're going to Olive Garden. And thank you, guys, for being so supportive! Honestly, I wasn't sure of your reactions. And, Kiku, sorry, but you're going to be a third wheel...

 

 **Honda_Kiku:** That is alright. At least I still have Alfred.

 

You see, even within the world of texting, there were certain ways to be continually perfect: grammar; punctuation; proper spelling; and politeness. If you didn't use all these things, you could never achieve perfection. Luckily, Feliciano had all those things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late and I'm sorry it's short. I don't really have an excuse, so feel free to yell at me in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Emma is Belgium.

Feliciano having a fan base was so messed up! And Lovino still wasn’t over it a week later. But he couldn’t let that get to him now. He had company coming over. Thankfully, Feliciano wasn’t going to be there to project his bitchiness onto Emma. That’s right, Emma was coming over. She was like a big sister to Lovino and he was pretty sure she was suspicious of Feliciano as well. He was going to subtly bring it up when she came over.

 

Perfect timing; the doorbell had just rung. Lovino hurried over and let Emma in, allowing her to give him a big hug. “Oh, Lovino, I haven’t seen you in forever!” she exclaimed, letting him breathe again. 

 

“It’s been a while,” the Italian agreed, “Come in, come in.” He ushered her inside and she immediately settled down on the couch. 

 

“Is Feliciano here?” she asked, eyebrow quirked. 

 

“No, he’s with his boyfriend,” Lovino answered, taking a seat next to her. She sighed a little as if it was a good thing. “You happy about that?” he teased, nudging her with an elbow.

 

Surprisingly, Emma nodded. “Yeah, that kid has a terrible superiority complex.” She shook her head.

 

Lovino was overjoyed! Finally, someone agreed with him! He nodded enthusiastically. “I know, right?” Honestly, he didn’t even know what to say he was so excited. He calmed himself with a couple deep breaths. After all these years of trying and failing to convince people his brother was evil, he had someone who shared the same thoughts. And he didn’t even need to say anything about it! “Most people don’t see him like that. What makes you?”

 

Emma shrugged. “I suppose he’s just way too nice and…  _ perfect _ to not be fake. You?”

 

Lovino went on for a while, bringing up all his evidence to back his points, and getting really excited while doing so. He worried he was talking for too long, but he continued when Emma nodded in agreement or added her own quips occasionally. By the end of his long rant, they were both happy that they had someone who supported what they believed.

 

Their gossip session was interrupted when Feliciano announced he was home. He came into the living room with Ludwig in tow, but his smile fell when he saw Emma and Lovino. He quickly recovered. “Oh, Emma! It’s a pleasure to see you here. I wasn't aware you were coming over? And, Lovi, you weren’t supposed to be home.”

 

A smile was forced to Emma’s lips, at least, that’s how Lovino saw the grimace. “Yes, I decided to pop by for a visit. Is that a problem?” Lovino was sure Feli could tell she had a passive-aggressive tone in her voice, but he figured he just bit his tongue and ignored the underlying annoyance. 

 

“No, that isn’t a problem at all.” He turned to Lovino. “And you? Weren’t you supposed to be out with Grandpa today?”

 

Lovino shook his head. Why did Feliciano want him gone? Was he planning to bang Ludwig on the couch or something? “Why the fuck should I tell you.” He just wanted to see if Feliciano actually did want him to leave. 

 

Feliciano pouted and clung to Ludwig’s strong arm. The German shot Lovino a look. “I just wanted to know! There’s no need to be mean.”

 

“Well, Nonno said he didn’t need my help anymore because Antonio offered to haul the shit for free. Damn bastard being nice and showing me up.” The last bit was more to himself.

 

“Oh.” Feliciano looked a little troubled. He whispered something to Ludwig and Ludwig just shrugged.

 

Emma got up. She grabbed Lovino by the arm and hauled him to the front door. “These guys obviously want to fuck, so let’s leave them be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another late and short chapter! It's probably terrible bc I was really upset while writing this, but I need I had to get something down soon. Feel free to tell me something you want to see in the near future. I'm always open to suggestions.
> 
> For those of you wondering, I was upset because I'm going to be mostly alone for my birthday... Which is today. I'm 14 now, so that's something.
> 
> Okay, I'll go. Bye <3


End file.
